Blue
by maryizzieanne
Summary: People say that life can change when you least expect, but I didn't believe them. Well, not until I entered that bar in London where the most uncommon gig was being played. Tom Milsom x OC


**Chapter 1 – The gig**

I always dreamed about having a house of my own but I never imagined that moving houses would be this exhausting.

I was finally leaving my hometown, Kington, a small town near Wales in Herefordshire County, and moving to London; to a flat I would be sharing with my friend Emilie. I'm a bit sad about leaving the town where I lived all my life to go to a big city where I don't know anyone or anything, but it was time for a change. If I want to get somewhere in life I need to take risks and this is one of them, besides 'my job' requires me to travel a lot and living in a small town far away from everything is not exactly the best place to be in my case.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Olivia; I'm a 22 years old girl with red hair and green eyes, and a full time blogger. I finished this year my degree in Creative Writing and now I'm moving to London to be closer to the material I need for my blog. With the increasing number of readers and popularity I've been gaining in the past year, my blog became my job. I've been receiving offers of companies that want to support my writing and that is the way I make money. I write about music, mostly new artists, helping them to get some notoriety, and because of that I need to travel a lot in order to watch their concerts and gigs around the country.

I can't imagine a better job to be honest. I'm not really the social type of person so being able to work at home is the best work place I could ask for, and because I have to travel a lot I'm never bored. Also I make enough money to pay all my expenses and reward myself with some treats like new books or videogames.

My friend Emilie and I are moving together to London tomorrow. Me because of the blog reasons as I said before, and her because she got a job there in a magazine. I met Emilie on the first year of university. She was in most of my classes and when we started talking we discovered that we had a lot of things in common and we live near to each other, and soon after that we became friends. Emilie has short light-brown hair and is always wearing her big glasses. She is the same height as me, which is amazingly useful every time I want to borrow her clothes.

Boxes full of stuff to take to the new apartment now surround my bed. This last week was really stressful for me with all the packing and arrangements to move out, I always ended up in my bed exhausted at the end of the night. But today, for some reason, and can't fall asleep. Probably is because I'm kinda anxious for tomorrow. I feel excited to leave this place, I don't have that many friends here and I never was one of those people attached to their families, so the goodbye wouldn't be that bad.

After a while of rolling around in bed I finally managed to fall asleep into a dreamless sleep. Normally this only happens when I'm extremely tired.

I woke up one hour before the moving truck arrived, so I could finish packing what was left.

When it was time to leave I hugged my parents goodbye and got into my car with Emilie that met me there, starting our three hours journey to London.

"I'm getting the bigger room!" said Emilie running into the new apartment.

"That's unfair!" I said chasing her "Why do you have to stay in the bigger one?"

"Because I'll be making more money than you." She said as she jumped onto the bed. I stopped at the doorway and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You're so mean!"

"I know. But it's still true."

I turned my back on her and walked to the smaller room. My new room apparently. It wasn't that small, it has enough space for a double bed and a desk, the only two things I need in my room honestly. I know myself well enough to know that bigger the place bigger the mess. I'm not exactly the tidy type.

Luckily our apartment was already furnished, which means we only need to buy small furniture to give it a cozier look. In the meantime we'll probably not use any furniture, since the boxes will occupy the entire living room, making almost impossible to walk around.

After all the boxes were brought to the apartment, we decided to grab something for lunch. Or flat is located in a residential neighborhood, so we had to walk a couple streets until we found one of the main streets that have places to eat. Looking around I think we made a right choice, the neighborhood seems nice and things are not that far away from our flat.

Emilie and I decided to eat some sandwiches in a coffee place and buy basic groceries at the supermarket, like toilet paper and things like that, that don't seem important, but when the times comes we realize how difficult it is to live without them.

Back to our apartment we started to unpack and that was what we did until we were both too tired to continue. I said my goodnights and went to my room. Fortunately the flat came with Internet so I could stay online without missing anything. I checked my agenda to see what future concerts were near and made mental plans for the rest of the week. I have to go to two gigs, one on Wednesday and the other on Thursday. That means I have the weekend free to do personal stuff. I'll probably just do the same thing as always, stay in bed all day and during the night go to some live music venue. That's the positive aspect of doing something you like for life, you never get tired, even on your free time.

I logged in into my blog and made a quick entry updating my readers on the new house. I try to not give away too much information; I really don't want some weird people creeping out at my door. Soon as I was finished with all the social networks, I turned my computer off and went to sleep.

Friday

I slept until noon. Yesterday's gig was amazing, and the band that was playing was surprisingly nice enough to give me a quick interview after, so I have lots of new material to post on my blog.

I got up and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. The house was empty; Emilie works during the weekdays from 9am to 5pm, which means I am on my own most of the time. Not that that bothers me, quite the opposite actually, I enjoy my time alone. And being alone means I can sneak into Emilie's room and play on the piano that she got from her parents last year. I learned how to play when I was six and continued practicing until I was twelve. After that I had my rebellious phase and stopped playing, because playing the piano was not cool enough for the kids in my school. That is one of the things I most regret doing. I still remember certain things but I know that if I continued playing until now I would be a lot better.

I spent my afternoon writing things for my blog, making small stops once in a while to check my Tumblr and Facebook.

It was around half past five when Emilie got home.

"Hey Livi" She said, stopping at my doorway. "Get ready, we're going out tonight."

I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Hey Em. How are you? I'm good thanks. How was your day? Oh nothing special, you know, the same as always." I said with a monotone.

"Stop being sarcastic. Have you took a shower today at least?" She said looking at my messy hair.

"Maybee…" I replied not sounding convincing at all. She walked in my direction and grabbed my right arm pulling me out off the bed.

"Go have a shower now. Some friends from work invited me to go out with them tonight and you're coming too."

"Remind me again why do I have to go if they are your friends?" I asked not impressed.

"Because there will be live music and I thought you may be interested."

"Okay… You convinced me... I'm going to take a shower now." I said, rolling my eyes while I entered the bathroom.

* * *

Two hours later we were at the entrance of the bar where Emilie and her friends were supposed to meet. They arrived a few minutes after and Emilie introduced me to them. They were four, two girls and two boys. They seemed nice but I'm terrible with names and with the whole social thing, so I kept myself next to Emilie while we entered. We picked a table in the center with a nice view to the place where the music performance will take place. We order a few drinks while waiting for it to start and I looked around to see that the bar was getting more and more crowded. I guess we were lucky to get a table.

One of Emilie's friends started to make conversation with me. He was tall, with short brown hair and a simple face.

"So Olivia, tell me, have you been enjoying London so far?"

Oh great, he remembers my name but I have no idea what is his.

"Yeah yeah, it's been nice. I still haven't had the opportunity to visit most of it, but I plan to do it when I have some free time." I said with a small smile. "And you, how long have you been living here?"

"Around two years, I think. I can't imagine myself living anywhere else, guess I just got used to the city life."

We were interrupted by the sound of instruments being tuned, and everyone's attention turned to the mini-stage. Two men got up on stage carrying electric guitars with them, and started arranging the microphones. As far as I could see there were guitars, a piano, drums and couple more instruments. I wonder who's playing. I turned to Emilie's friend to ask.

"Hey, do you know who's playing here tonight?"

"No idea. We just like to come here to hang out, we don't really pay attention to the bands." He replied.

"Oh, thanks anyway." I guess I have to wait to know.

I started to notice a couple of groups of girls a little too young to be here, standing in front of the stage. They seemed rather excited to be here, and after a while I understood why.

Once the musicians were ready to start they made a signal to someone off stage, and that was when the girls went crazy. From the middle of the crowd appeared a tall boy with blue hair, probably around my age, that got up on stage carrying a ukulele.

After the girls settle down a bit he started to introduce himself.

"Heyyy! How are you tonight?" He asked with a silly smile. All the girls started screaming again.

"Good, good! As you all know I'm Tom Milsom and these are my amazing friends." He said pointing to his band and introducing each one.

The girls continued screaming, and I have to say that it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Okay, are we ready to start?" He asked, both to the band and the public. He got an affirmative response from both.

And then, the music started.

**a/n: Hi! I decided to give it another try and write another fanfiction, this time different from the one I wrote before. Tom Milsom is an artist I really admire and it makes me kinda sad to see so few fanfictions about him, so I decided to write one myself. Hope you enjoy reading it, as much I enjoy writing it. Any reviews are appreciated; I really like to know your opinions. :] I don't know how often I'm going to upload this, but I will try at least once a week. Thank you for reading x**


End file.
